deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
JoJo Main Villain Battle Royale
JoJo Main Villains Battle Royale is a What if? Death Battle created and abandoned by Eficiente featuring Dio Brando, Kars, DIO (again), Yoshikage Kira, Diavolo, Enrico Pucci, Funny Valentine and Tamaki Damo Description Jojo's Bizarre Adventure vs itself! Which villian will come out on top? Interlude (Cue - Theme From DEATH BATTLE!) Inkriel: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is one of the most popular franchises around, and naturally such a large franchise would have some great villians. Necro: Dio Brando, the villianous vampire of Phantom Blood. Inkriel': ' Kars, the leader of the remaining Pillar Men. Necro: DIO, the strongest in the WORLD. Inkriel: Yoshikage Kira, the killer of Morioh. Necro: Diavolo, the leader of Passione. Inkriel: Enrico Pucci, the follower of DIO. Necro: Funny Valentine, the best President. Inkriel: And Tamaki Damo, some poor biker we pulled in off the street. Necro: I'm Necro and he's Inkriel. Together we'll analyze their weapons armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. (The doors of Death Battle close, and Open For Dio Brando's Bio.) Best part? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 You were expecting a DEATH BATTLE, but it was Dio Brando! Necro: Born in the Year 1867 Dio Brando had a rough life. Kars Awakens into DEATH BATTLE! (Cue - Hoenn Regi Trio Remix) Kars.jpeg|Kars SBB.jpeg|The Shining Bone Blade Kars_Ultimateform_jojoeoh.jpg|The Ultimate Life Form Kars in space.jpeg|Kars' Fate DIO Stops into DEATH BATTLE! Inkriel: Time. This force is a thing that defines everyone, no matter who they are. We are all bound to it's rules and only have a certain amount of it. Necro: Unless you the one and only DIO, then it has no meaning at all! I mean, look at the guy, he's 123 and is still the the worst enemy of the Joestars. Inkriel: Indeed, his longevity is unique, that's for certain. After being stabbed, blown up, and decapitated, this guy still survived to fight another day. Necro: DIO is a man of many talents, from knife throwing to wine tasting, he can do it all. Inkriel: After being trapped at the bottom of the ocean for the last 96 years, DIO came out of the sea with a vengeance, killing everyone on board the unlucky ship that fished his coffin up. Necro: Then he proceeded to build a worldwide organization devoted to serving him and ending his enemies, namely the Speedwagon foundation and the Joestar family. Inkriel: Among some of his minions DIO.jpeg|DIO TheWorld.jpeg|The World! ROADROLLER.jpeg|The Road Roller! AwakenedDIO.jpeg|Awakened DIO Yoshikage Kira has already touched on DEATH BATTLE! Inkriel: One thing that most people want is to have a quiet life, but some will go further than others to obtain it. Necro: Like Yoshikage Kira, the serial killer of Morioh. Inkriel: A fairly normal child at birth, Yoshikage Kira showed far more intelligence then most people his age, and it was through this that he was able to hide his lack of empathy for others. Necro: This all came to a head in his high school years, when a fellow classmate of his disappeared. No one suspected Kira, but he had her hand hidden from everyone else. It was the only way he could feel content, by causing pain in others. Inkriel: This was the first of many murders committed by this man. After a few more kills, he encountered a photograph that would change the course of the JoJo world. Necro: Inside that photo lived a man named Atom Heart Father, he had been following Kira around for a while and taken a liking to the young man. He decided to help him by stabbing him with an arrow he was given by an old woman working for someone named DIO. Inkriel: There's something very familiar about that name. Hey, wasn't there a vampire who woke up a little bit before this guy also named DIO? Necro: Yeah, sounds familiar. Moving on to what this arrow gave him though, by being stabbed with this arrow, it awakened a power slumbering within this high school student. This power is known as a stand. Inkriel: And his stand is one of the most powerful to come into existance. Killer Queen. Necro: Killer Queen is already one of the strongest stands in existance, with stats to rival that of Star Platinum, but the thing that makes Kira so dangerous is his ability. The ability to turn anything that he touches into a bomb. Inkriel: And these bombs aren't your average, military-grade explosives either. These are on level with things right out of Science-Fiction. They atomize their targets when blown up. Necro: The only downside to this ability is that he has to touch an object in order for it to become a bomb. ' KillerQueen.jpeg|Killer Queen KQstats.png|Killer Queen's Stats SheerHeartAttack.jpeg|Sheer Heart Attack SHAstats.jpg|Sheer Heart Attack's Stats Straycat.jpeg|Stray Cat ' Diavolo skips the intro to DEATH BATTLE! Enrico Pucci achieves Heaven for DEATH BATTLE! Funny Valentine steel ball runs into DEATH BATTLE! Necro: Born in 1846, Funny Valentine had a relatively decent life. Inkriel: Until his father was killed in a work camp. ''' Tamaki Damo takes too much Vitamin C for DEATH BATTLE! Intermission (Cue - Theme From DEATH BATTLE!) Inkriel: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Necro: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Next Time... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Necromercer Category:Adopted by Necromercer Category:Inkriel's Death Battles Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted by Inkriel Category:Jojo vs Jojo